A Cause d'un Maillot de Basket !
by Alsco-chan
Summary: C'était brutal, intense. Ça le prenait aux tripes. […] Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, captivé par son corps élancé finement musclé. Ses cheveux de plus en plus longs, ses traits fins, sa nuque.  /!\ Présence d'un lemon /!\  [OS rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent Yaoi 2017 de Tatsu-chan]


**Hey mes petits loups !**

 **Voici donc un Sterek que j'ai rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avant Yaoi de Tatsu-chan ! Que je vous invite à aller voir ! (son compte ffn est sous ce nom et le lien est sur son profil ;p )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A Cause d'un Maillot de Basket !**

C'était brutal, intense. Ça le prenait aux tripes.

À chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur une parcelle de peau nacrée, à chaque fois que ses prunelles s'accrochaient à un grain de beauté, à chaque fois que son regard se pendait à ses lèvres en cœur, à chaque fois qu'il croisait les iris mordorées.

Le désir enflammait ses reins, d'un feu indomptable et insatiable.

Il le voulait, le convoitait.

Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, captivé par son corps élancé finement musclé. Ses cheveux de plus en plus longs, ses traits fins, sa nuque.

Dieu, cette gorge si pale, recouverte de ces points noirs si obsédants !

Il sentait parfaitement le regard lourd de désir couler sur son propre corps, parfait reflet de sa propre faim de lui.

Entre eux, c'était tel un fil sous haute tension électrique.

Ils se cherchaient, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tourner autour, de se provoquer, se pousser à bout, dans leurs derniers retranchements. Ils s'observaient, voracement.

Parfois, il ne pouvait se retenir ; il le collait contre des murs, faisait brutalement entrer leurs corps en contact, laissait ses mains effleurer un bout de peau. Il tirait souvent des frissons d'impatience, d'envie du corps quémandeur contre lui. Et la peau chaude dégageait une odeur si entêtante qu'alors, sa virilité durcissait douloureusement.

Cependant, ils ne tombaient jamais seul à seul, et se retrouvaient donc à endiguer cette passion grandissante, qui se faisait ingérable.

Alors, leurs provocations se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, sauvages, bestiales. Avides.

Ils pouvaient passer de trop longues secondes ainsi collés ensemble, dans une étreinte menaçante, les yeux plongés dans les autres. Les corps gainés, les mains crispées sur l'habit de l'autre, les souffles incertains.

Il y avait ensuite toujours quelqu'un pour les séparer, bien que ce soit de plus en plus difficile.

Mais malgré ces rivalités toutes basées sur leur frustration, ils se protégeaient farouchement.

Il n'aurait confié sa vie à qui que ce soit d'autre sous aucun prétexte.

Il le voulait tant.

* * *

Présentement en réunion de meute, comme toujours, ils se tenaient à une distance raisonnable mais jamais ils ne cessaient de se dévorer. Lorsqu'ils ne se mataient pas mutuellement, il y en avait toujours un qui déshabillait le second du regard.

De plus en plus, une complicité s'installait, des regards entendus, des sourires en coin, des sourires charmeurs, lubriques. Leurs corps s'appelaient, ils se rapprochaient. Parfois on pouvait voir une main s'égarer, un bras en effleurer un autre, un souffle chatouiller sensuellement une nuque frissonnante.

Parce que la tension était trop forte, que les menaces et provocations ne suffisaient plus à s'apaiser.

Ainsi, actuellement, ils étaient presque à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, leurs prunelles incendiées de luxure se fouillant.

Les jeunes loups autour d'eux auraient été plus attentifs à leurs sens, ils auraient senti les vagues irrespirables de désir se dégageant d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, ils finirent assis côte à côte, s'échangeant des remarques sarcastiques et cyniques dont seuls eux avaient le secret. Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'ils étaient dans une bulle à part, échangeant sourires, regards, contacts physiques. Autour d'eux, le silence régnait, tous les observant, mais ils étaient si obnubilés par l'autre qu'ils ignoraient totalement cela.

Ils ne protestèrent pas en se retrouvant assis en cercle dans le salon, tous deux sur le canapé, si proches que leurs cuisses se pressaient et que leurs épaules se frôlaient, contraints de participer à un jeu dont ils n'avaient écouté ni le nom ni les règles.

— Stiles, à toi.

— Hum ?

La belle Erica avait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'énoncer les faits.

— Tu dois essayer d'allumer quelqu'un au point que cette personne veuille t'embrasser. Bien sûr cette personne doit résister.

Une lueur de pure malice avait brillé dans les orbes dorées, quand il s'était relevé, scandant qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes.

Le silence était assez calme, alors que les loups l'écoutaient farfouiller à l'étage, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ils en eurent la réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune hyperactif était en bas des escaliers, la malice avait été remplacée par un regard pleinement provoquant et joueur, alors qu'il s'approchait d'une démarche purement aguichante, selon Derek.

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, ses pupilles dilatées, ses doigts crispés douloureusement sur le cuir du canapé, sa bouche légèrement ouverte laissait passer un souffle saccadé.

À travers le tissu perforé, on pouvait distinguer la peau de cristal, la finesse de son corps. Le maillot était si large qu'il tombait bas sur son torse, dévoilant un téton rose et tendu. Il était si échancré sur les côtés, que Derek pouvait aisément voir ses flancs minces.

Le regard affamé du loup coula plus bas et il haleta.

— Putain.

Ces jambes si fines, si longues. Le maillot de basket arrivait à mi-cuisse, et Derek ne désirait qu'une chose ; passer sa main dessous, le remonter et dévoiler le corps si tentant.

Il se crispa vivement pour ne pas céder à son envie.

Alors, Stiles arriva devant lui, ses tibias cognant contre les genoux de l'alpha, qui sentit ses yeux commencer à briller.

Un sourire carnassier déforma les lèvres roses de l'humain, tandis qu'il soulevait une jambe pour la glisser le long de la cuisse de l'homme plus âgé. Il fit la même chose avec la seconde, coupant le souffle déjà faible de Derek.

Lui-même avait du mal à gérer son excitation grandissante.

Langoureusement, il s'assit sur les jambes fermes de l'alpha, roulant des hanches pour les coller aux siennes. Une main légèrement griffue se posa possessivement sur sa cuisse, puis il remonta ses doigts sous le maillot et grogna sourdement lorsqu'il rencontra uniquement un fin élastique sur les hanches de l'humain. Curieux et impatient, il poussa sa main un peu plus loin et ses yeux virèrent au rouge en rencontrant la peau parfaitement nue prise de longs frissons des fesses rebondies.

Ne pouvant se contenir, il laissa l'autre main englober le second lobe de chair, alors que Stiles posait son front contre le sien, leurs nez se frôlant doucement, leurs souffles indécis se percutant. Les doigts fins de l'humain se perdirent dans les mèches dans sa nuque, puis une de ses paumes s'insinua sous le pull gris, découvrant doucement les abdos.

Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs torses se rencontrèrent enfin.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Cela ne dura qu'une petite seconde.

Puis ils se fixèrent, leurs visages aussi proches qu'avant ce premier baiser, la fièvre dans leurs yeux plus puissante que jamais.

Voracement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, les mains de Derek remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il le dévorait. Stiles fourrageait dans ses cheveux, tirait, agrippait.

Leurs dents mordaient, leurs langues dansaient, leurs corps brûlaient.

Les reins embrasés, Derek allongea Stiles sur le divan, sous lui, et se coula entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Ouvertes pour lui.

Cette pensée le fit gémir discrètement.

Il sentit les mains impatientes de l'humain remonter son haut désespérément, aussi s'empressa-t-il de contenter son envie, retirant vivement le tissu inutile ainsi que son pantalon. Les ongles de Stiles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lui tirant un grognement cependant qu'il dévorait précautionneusement chaque grain de beauté sur la peau opaline de son cou et du haut de son torse. Les cuisses du jeune homme se resserrèrent divinement sur les hanches de Derek, qui en trembla de plaisir.

Enfin.

Enfin, ils pouvaient céder à la pression.

À la tentation.

Ils n'avaient plus que conscience l'un de l'autre. Hermétiques au monde extérieur, aux humains et aux loups traumatisés qui cherchaient à les séparer. Ils ne les virent pas faire un repli stratégique hors du loft, les laissant uniquement baignés des lueurs de la lune presque ronde dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Stiles inversa ensuite les positions, et d'un mouvement souple – et sexy, aurait ajouté l'alpha –, il retira son maillot.

Derek eut du mal à déglutir devant l'étendue de peau opaline constellée. Il passa une main sur le torse fin, dans une caresse voluptueuse qu'il étendit sur les hanches fines, le dos musclé et les fesses rondes.

Il pouvait maintenant pleinement voir l'élastique noir qui encerclait sa taille, le carré rouge qui cachait sa virilité si tendue qu'elle dépassait légèrement. Deux autres élastiques noirs encerclaient le haut de ses cuisses, partant du principal sur les hanches et reliant le bas tu morceau de tissus. Cela soulignait divinement son petit derrière bien roulé.

Le loup passa un bras dans le bas des reins de son amant pour le serrer contre lui, la bosse déformant le sous-vêtement de l'humain au-dessus de son nombril. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou offert, le dévorant le mordillant, le léchant, le suçant, l'embrassant, alors que son autre main tenait une poignée de cheveux pour rejeter la tête en arrière.

Stiles haletait, son corps étroitement enlacé contre lui ondulait, ses hanches s'abaissèrent pour se frotter contre les siennes. Il griffait le dos tatoué, tirait tellement la chevelure brune que le loup en grimaçait.

Aussi vif qu'un serpent, l'humain se dégagea de son étreinte, allongeant le loup, les mains de ce dernier fermement maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. Yeux dans les yeux, Stiles s'abaissa et laissa courir sa langue sur un téton brun. Le loup contracta les mâchoires et ne put détourner ses yeux de ceux whiskey.

La langue mutine s'insinua dans son nombril, le faisant se cambrer. Il se redressa ensuite sur les coudes, frissonnant de ravissement en sentant les lèvres de son amant effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, allant jusqu'à passer sous l'élastique de son boxer. Le souffle chaud s'échouait tortueusement sur sa virilité tendue.

Stiles finit par remonter le long de son corps, l'enveloppant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Durant un court instant ils restèrent ainsi, justes enlacés, le nez de l'humain sous son menton, sa bouche parfaite flattant sa gorge, ses bras fins autour de sa taille musclée, leurs cœurs battant la chamade l'un contre l'autre.

Puis l'hyperactif posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, baiser que Derek prit plaisir à pervertir, à approfondir. Ainsi, leurs langues se fouillèrent, leurs corps tremblant violemment sous le plaisir de ce simple contact.

Tendrement, Derek reprit le dessus, et embrassa avec dévouement chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il avait une peau si douce, telle de la soie. Sensuellement, Stiles apporta trois doigts de son amant à ses lèvres et les suça indécemment. Sa langue s'enroulait autour des phalanges, glissait entre, les lèvres aspiraient, suçotaient. Derek pensa qu'il allait perdre la raison.

Doucement, il reprit sa main et la guida, enfonçant un doigt dans l'intimité serrée et brûlante. Stiles soupira, ne se crispa pas. Il s'accrocha à lui, leurs yeux ancrés, tandis que Derek le préparait délicatement.

Le corps alangui était pris de tremblements, de frissons, il s'essoufflait, gémissait, rosissait, se tendait.

Enfin, Derek se plaça entre les cuisses écartées à l'extrême et il s'enfonça peu à peu, au rythme des suppliques de son amant pour en avoir plus. Lorsqu'il fut presque entièrement dans l'antre chaud, il agrippa les cuisses et ramena brutalement le bassin contre lui. Il grogna de plaisir, tout comme Stiles, qui roula des hanches pour s'empaler un peu plus vivement sur lui.

Ses flancs étaient lacérés de coups d'ongles, ses épaules couvertes de morsures assez profondes pour le faire saigner sur certaines. L'humain ne se retenait pas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Leurs torses étaient si pressés qu'il aurait été impossible d'y glisser une feuille, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne retourne son amant, remontant son bassin pour s'enfoncer sans problème. Stiles geignit, demanda plus, le dos cambré à l'extrême. Le loup passa la pulpe de ses doigts le long du dos arqué, dans une caresse voluptueuse qui fit frémir son amant. Derek se coula ensuite contre son dos, l'aplatissant contre le matelas alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements, ses canines fermement ancrées dans la nuque de son humain, qui ne se lassait pas de gémir de plaisir.

Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à l'orgasme, Derek imprima sa marque dans la chair crémeuse, ses dents englobaient trois grains de beauté. Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, il allait devenir fou de sa Marque.

Stiles reprit doucement sa respiration, sa peau collait désagréablement avec le cuir du canapé, qui avait d'ailleurs irrité sa peau en plusieurs endroits.

Il s'allongea donc d'autorité sur le loup qui l'enlaça, le faisant soupirer de contentement.

— Tu es un animal.

— Hum ?

— Je suis le loup. Et c'est toi qui as agi comme un fauve.

— J'avais terriblement faim de toi.

Pour prouver ses dires, il aspira un lobe d'oreille entre ses jolies lèvres encore rouges de leurs baisers et le mordit. Derek rejeta la tête en arrière et le laissa faire, transporté par le plaisir.

Leurs corps s'éveillèrent de nouveau, insatiables, débordants d'une trop grande frustration, ayant trop longtemps été bridés.

Stiles prit possession du loup, lui fit tourner la tête, chavirer le cœur et vibrer le corps. Lorsque la jouissance de l'alpha coula sur son torse et que l'humain vint en lui, ce dernier lécha consciencieusement le torse maculé puis revint embrasser voluptueusement son amant haletant.

Leurs salives se mélangèrent, le sperme de Derek encore sur la langue du jeune homme donnant un goût particulier à l'échange.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, nus, Stiles coincé entre le corps du loup et le dossier du canapé, le visage mal rasé dans son cou, les lèvres de Derek effleurant par moments sa gorge claire.

* * *

Par la suite, même s'ils avaient cédé à leur attirance, l'air restait saturé de désir. Ils étaient encore plus ingérables ; tout était prétexte à se coller, s'effleurer, se frôler. Ils avaient des conversations silencieuses qui mettaient mal à l'aise les autres de par leur intensité.

D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'ils se confrontèrent de nouveau à la meute après cette soirée, ils furent accueillis par des regards lourds de sens et des sourires équivoques.

Stiles avait papillonné joyeusement autour de Derek en babillant des choses sans queue ni tête. Le loup l'avait assis de force contre lui, sa main sur la nuque tachetée, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et ne s'étaient plus quittés, allumant un feu ardent au fond de leurs prunelles.

— STOP ! Ne remettez pas ça ! On en sait déjà beaucoup trop ! avait beuglé un Liam tout rouge de gêne.

Alors, Scott s'était tourné vers eux, la mine totalement perdue.

— Mais au fait, vous avez fait quoi quand on est partis ? Vous avez arrêté le jeu au moins !

Derek avait eu une tête ahurie, tout comme les autres membres de la meute, bien que se mêlant à l'exaspération et à la consternation. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Stiles avait susurré :

— On a arrêté votre jeu, on a préféré continuer avec celui du papa et de la maman ! On a même échangé les rôles plusieurs fois !

— Mais… vous avez pas passez l'âge ?!

Stiles avait explosé de rire alors que son amant avait grogné de désespoir.


End file.
